


grant us one wish

by falling in love (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3:15am, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles late at night hit different, Established Relationship, F/M, Katara loves wearing Zuko's sweaters, POV Katara (Avatar), Zuko thinks it's adorable, high school sweethearts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/falling%20in%20love
Summary: Not even a tall tree and a high window are enough to keep Katara from Zuko...or his sweater collection...or the wishes she tries to keep buried in her heart at three in the morning.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	grant us one wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymilkchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkchai/gifts).



> this is my gift for sim! i love you so much kjhgkjhfdg, and i'm so damn grateful for our friendship (according to the family tree you're my daughter lol??). rEGARDLESS, this fic's all for you, queen
> 
> this was supposed to be up for day 8 of zk february flash fics (sweaters) so i'm technically late, but... who cares lol

It’s late now, just quarter after three. The night has grown heavy, and the tall streetlights that line the whole block cast it in an eerie glow. The wind is blustery and cold, and Katara snuggles deeper into the two separate sweaters she’s got pulled on as she trudges down the sidewalk into the night.

She arrives at the tall house with its towering spires and smoothly painted paneling; slipping through the fence, she doesn’t make a sound, knowing exactly how far to pull it open without causing it to creak. As she crosses over to the side of the house, she grips the trunk of the tree closest to it, looking up at the southernmost window.

The rough bark digs into her skin as she begins to scramble up the side of the tree with practiced ease, placing her feet on the footholds she knows to be there and only moving the positions of her hands when she knows she’s relatively secure. She scales the tree without much issue and narrows her gaze when she reaches her goal, clambering from one of the sloping boughs to the inclined roof of the house.

Then, she slips up by the window, knocking once, then twice. 

A bleary-eyed Zuko appears before her eyes moments later, and he unlatches the window before sliding it up clumsily, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Katara?” his voice comes out raspy from disuse as she shimmies through the opening and falls into his arms. His lips tilt up, and he’s amused. “You have a leaf in your hair.” Before she can reach for it, though, he plucks it out, tossing it back out the window.

“Sorry for swinging by so late.” She shivers, despite the amount of layers she’s wearing, and kicks her boots off by the sill. 

His brow creases with understanding as he leads her across his room, “No, it’s okay. Uncle’s a deep sleeper.”

She rolls her eyes lightly, “I know that, Zuko. I’m here almost every week now.” She’s already rummaging through his drawers, searching for just the right sweater to throw on top of the ones she’s already wearing. “I just hate waking you up.”

“I don’t mind. We both know I don’t get much sleep anyways,” he replies simply, watching her as she tugs one of his school hoodies over her head. “You look silly with so many sweaters on, you know.”

A scowl crosses over her features as she folds her arms over her chest defiantly, “I do not.”

With a fond smile, Zuko reaches out to grasp her arm and tug her to his chest, “If you’re so cold late at night, why don’t you just ask Sokka to turn up the thermostat?”

“Why would I do that when I can visit you instead?” she protests from within his arms. “You’re a thermostat in and of yourself.”

He pulls her down, and they both scramble beneath his messily tossed sheets. “I am not,” he scoffs with a grin, hiding his face in her curls all the same. “One of these days, I’m going to steal all my sweaters back from you.”

Her nose wrinkles as she cuddles against his chest, “No, you’re not. I won’t let you.” Her hand rests atop the flannel shirt hiding his heart, her fingers splayed gently across the fabric. “They’re my sweaters now.”

At that, he glances down at her. “I guess that checks out somehow.” He threads his fingers through her hair in just the way she likes it, lightly ghosting over her scalp. “You are my girl, after all.”

“And you’re my boy. What’s yours is mine,” Katara agrees smugly before stifling a yawn.

He’s still playing with her hair, and she leans into his touch. He glances down at her affectionately, “Does that go both ways, by any chance?”

She smiles sleepily, “Of course not.”

“Of course not,” Zuko repeats with a snort. He shifts a bit so that he can glance over at his alarm clock with its flashing red numbers. “It’s half past three now,” he notes.

Picking her head up, her arms still caging his torso, she beams down at him, her hair curling down around them on either side. “Can we make a wish?”

He arches a brow. “A wish?”

“A wish,” she nods.

Reaching up, he brushes a gentle finger across the tip of her nose, “Do people normally wish at half past three in the morning?”

She smiles down at him mischievously, “People are normally  _ asleep _ at half past three in the morning. But, since we’re both up, we should make a wish. The moon’s still out so she’ll probably grant it if we ask nicely.” Lack of sleep has made her slightly delirious, but her boyfriend doesn’t mind.

Settling more comfortably into his pillows, Zuko passes her a sleepy grin in return, “Can I wish for my girlfriend to allow me the luxury of having a good night’s sleep?”

Her lips tilt upward despite his good-natured teasing, “I don’t think the moon grants those kinds of wishes, Zu.”

“That’s a shame,” he laughs back, his golden eyes sliding shut for a brief moment before reopening. “Make a wish for us both.” As she returns to her spot atop his chest, he pulls the sheets over them more securely. “Are you going to get too warm like this? You’ve got to have on at least fifty different layers right now, Katara.”

“Only three,” she pouts back. “And they’re all from you so they have to stay on.” 

He rolls his eyes lightly at her stubborn will, “If you insist.” He tousles her curls again. “But don’t complain to me when you wake up all hot and sweaty.”

Whatever she mumbles back is mostly incoherent as her gaze crosses back across the room to where their tree peeks at them through the window. From beyond the tree’s strong branches, the moon still remains high in the sky.

“Katara?”

They’re both getting sleepy now.

“Mmm?”

He’s back to playing with her hair. “Did you make your wish?”

“Yes.”

Slowly, he’s lulling her to sleep. “What was it?”

Maybe it’s a foolish wish, especially for two kids in high school. Still, she says it anyways. “That we can be together for an eternity.”

His lips press to her brow, right as she’s being pulled into a world of dreams. Vaguely, she registers his voice through the haze of her sleepy mind. “I hope the moon will grant it, Katara.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing high school zk. they're j so soft. i want them to be in love and happy jfhkhkjdfhg
> 
> (ps: their wish is granted. idc abt the statistics for hs sweethearts. they will be happy together grr kjhfjkgf)
> 
> also, check out sim's art on [tumblr](https://honeymilkchai.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/honeymilkchai/). she's so so talented.
> 
> Elsie


End file.
